will_dockeryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Woolfolk
John W. Woolfolk, a Virginian, sent his nephew, Sowell Woolfolk, on ahead of him from Augusta, Georgia to select lands around Columbus, Georgia in 1828 and to bring his slaves and locate them. This had been done in plantations on Upatoi Creek and on both sides of the Chattahoochie river, including Woolfolk's Bend and Jenny's Island. These were the lands which John Woolfolk bequeathed to his sons and daughters in his will made April 29, 1861, in which he also "willed and desired" that his slaves be divided among his five heirs, and that in no case should families be seperated. (note: Woolfolk plantation had up to 700 slaves) A part of these lands became the headquarters of the military post, Fort Benning. To his daughter, Mrs. Cornelia Walker, John Woolfolk willed his handsome home, which is still standing and is perhaps the oldest one in Wynnton. The house was also of stately Greek Revival architecture with tall columns on three sides and iron-work balcony. It was located on a vast surburban estate, which currently falls between Wynnton Road to the south, and 13th Street to the north, in present-day Columbus, Georgia. John W. Woolfolk passed away in May, 1861, just after the American Civil War started, and the provisions of his will were carried out. Before his death, he sold to Joel Early Hurt, the tract where the house "Dinglewood" stood, which is in what we now call Dinglewood Circle. This has nothing to do with where Dinglewood Pharmacy now exists, which is where the lunch counter is located that has become somewhat famous for the scrambled dog. Originally his so-called extensive lot in Wynnton was Bounded on the East by a line run along the line of Mrs. Flournoy's lot to G. DeLaunay's line, then West along said line to a little ditch, then along said ditch to the little creek, then down said creek to my line and then along said line to the main road at the foot of Wynn's Hill. In other words, the huge Woolfolk estate extended from Wynnton, North to the present DeLaunay Place and on the East to Weracoba Creeek, due West to the foot of Wynn's Hill. On the South there was the main road. The land on where the house sets was deeded from Permadus Reynolds to John Woolfolk April 4, 1832.]]. Joseph Washington Woolfolk, one of the sons of John Woolfolk to whom plantation lands on the river had been left, was killed accidentally a few years after his father's death, while guarding the railroad bridge over Flint River towards the end of the Civil War. The town of Columbus had been greatly shocked by the death of one of her most promising young citizens, General Sowell Woolfolk, in 1832. General Woolfolk, the year before, had served as Intendant, and was even then State Senator, at the age of thirty-two. He was killed in a duel at Fort Mitchell, Alabama by Major Joseph T. Camp, also a popular man and a talented lawyer. The difficulty having begun in Milledgeville, Geogia the State Capitol. The reservation at Fort Mitchell was on Federal ground, and many of the quarrels and difficulties between gentlemen in those days, mainly political, which became a point of honor with them, to settle with pistols, were so settled across the Chattahoochee in Alabama. General Woolfolk, who had just been made a Brigadier General by the State Legislature, was one of the first settlers in Columbus. He held the confidence and respect of the whole community, and was greatly bemoaned. The day after the duel, when his remains were brought into town, they were followed by the greatest concourse of friends, acquaintances and fellow-citizens ever seen on a similar occasion. Writing about the event, the Columbus Enquirer said: "In recording this melancholy occurrence, humanity shudders at the reflection that the talents, worth and chivalry of our country should be subject to such a barbarous custom....General Woolfolk was a warm, devoted friend, a kind and affectionate brother, a tenderand indulgant husband and father, the idol of his family, and occupied a high position in the influence of his fellow citizens." General Woolfolk was a nephew of Colonel John Woolfolk, also prominent in the affairs of Columbus at this time. He preceeded his uncle to Columbus. The tragic affair happened in January, and was only one of a number of duels between prominent Georgians fought at Fort Mitchell. The next year Major Camp was killed as the result of a political feud with Colonel John Milton, as the Columbus Enquirer reported on August 17 1833 http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ga/county/macon/newspapers/Columbus.htm. See Also *Columbus, Georgia *Wynnton *Gene Woolfolk, Jr. *American Civil War *Creek War External Links *Pioneers, Patriots and Planters by Dr. Elizabeth Carrow Woolfolk *Dinglewood *Woolfolk family forum *John W. Woolfolk mansion on archiplanet wiki *John W. Woolfolk mansion in Wynnton {{Based on research by Gene Woolfolk, Jr.} Category:Americans Category:Columbus, Georgia metropolitan area